


A Grand World Tour

by The_Write_Guy



Series: Kingdom Hearts: Griffin and Grouge's Tales [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-03 17:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Write_Guy/pseuds/The_Write_Guy
Summary: Faced with distress calls coming from other worlds describing new types of Heartless whose description include aspects of both features and technology from the Gem Homeworld, Griffin faces the tough decision of asking the Crystal Gems for assistance in dealing with them. But when the assistance comes in the form of taking one of them to these worlds, he has to deal with even more problems...





	A Grand World Tour

"Okay, can you repeat that? I didn't get that the first time! Uh Huh... okay, I'll try to get over there as soon as I can."

"Is everything okay, Griffin?"

"Oh, Steven! Can you go get the Gems for me? I need to talk to them about something important."

While hanging out at Steven's house between missions, Griffin had just received an urgent call from somewhere in the universe. For reasons that only he knew, Griffin needed to talk to the Gems. While he waited for Steven to come back with them in tow, Griffin started to imagine the situation in his head.

"Okay guys, I just got a call from someone in another world and I have to over there ASAP. Since you're all probably wondering why I asked Steven to bring you over here, I should also mention that Grouge has gone missing and I was wondering if. .. You know.... One of you could go along with me just to be-" Griffin thought to himself, "No no no, that won't work..."

And like clockwork, Steven came into the room with the rest of the Crystal Gems by his side. The look on their faces seemed to indicate that they were interested in what Griffin had to say.

"Steven told us about you phone call, what's going on?" Pearl asked.

"Yeah, did something CRAZY happen in town?" Amethyst added.

Griffin just sighed, he figured it'd be best if he just told them the straight truth rather than try to pull a fast one on them.

"No, it was an interspatial call," Griffin replied, "That means it came from another world."

Steven and the other Crystal Gems were shocked. They knew Griffin was from another world, but they didn't know that he was receiving and sending messages to and them.

"But... But doesn't that disrupt world order?" Pearl asked, "And what are these message usually about?"

"It technically does, but only if I'm calling or getting messages from random people. These messages are from people that know I travel to and from other worlds." Griffin replied, "And the calls I usually get are just updates, messages from my mom and dad, sage advice from Master Morgan..."

Griffin paused for a moment and thought about how the Gems would react, this wasn't exactly good news to begin with.

"...but these messages aren't from them, they're from people in worlds I've visited and they're saying the Heartless are acting up again." Griffin continues, "This is unusual, there's usually a lull in Heartless activity after I've visited a world."

"So, why don't you just go over to those worlds and smash 'em?" Amethyst asked, "You've done it before, what's stopping you now?"

Garnet took a quick glance at Amethyst and then looked Griffin, she could sense that whatever he had to say was really bothering him.

"It's okay, you can tell us." Garnet said, "We can handle it."

Griffin let out a big sigh, he hoped that Garnet was telling the truth.

"Do you remember those Heartless that Pete was commanding when he stormed the Temple and stole Jasper's gem?" he asked.

The Gems glanced at each other out of shock, this was something they weren't expecting him to ask.

"Of course! That experience is one I'm sure we'd all like to forget!" Pearl replied, "But what does that have to do with these calls?"

Griffin pulled out his computer and plugged his phone into it, he needed the information on it be more visible to the Gems.

"Well, I took pictures of them and logged them into a bestiary of sorts as a standard procedure." Griffin replied, "Notice how the sigil on the Heartless are combination of both the standard Heartless sigil and the symbol associated with The Diamonds?"

The Gems looked at the Heartless and, sure enough, there was a symbol matching that description on the bodies of the Heartless in the photos. Griffin quickly turned the computer around and fiddled with it for a bit.

"I've been getting pictures of the Heartless my friends have been seeing as of late in their home worlds in addition to those calls." Griffin added, "Have a look..."

Griffin turned the computer around and a new photo was on the screen. The Gems had no idea where this photo was taken, but they could immediately recognize the being in the photo as a species of Heartless.

"Notice anything that this Heartless shares with the first one?" he asked.

The Gems leaned in for a closer look and after a thorough examination of the picture it was terrifyingly clear to the Gems as to what they were seeing.

"The sigils are the same!" Pearl cried, "What is that Heartless doing in that world?!"

Griffin closed the laptop and put it away, he got the message across to them.

"I don't know, but the fact that they're starting to pop up in other worlds is starting to worry me." Griffin replied, "These Heartless are clearly from the Gem Homeworld and if they're traveling to other worlds that's not good."

"So why not get Grouge and deal with 'em?" Amethyst asked, "You guys know how to fight these Heartless, just teach 'em how to fight 'em."

Griffin shook his head, it was time to tell them why he asked them here in the first place.

"That's the problem, Grouge has gone missing." Griffin replied, "I was kind hoping one of you would travel with me to help..."

The group felt awkward silence fall. Thanks to Garnet's Future Vision being blocked by a dark force, no one was really sure how to handle this situation and Griffin's request. The Crystal Gems knew that they couldn't travel to the worlds affect by these new Heartless, but they felt partly to blame for it due to them originating from the Gem Homeworld. Griffin knew that that they would most likely say that they can't help him and travel to the worlds to combat the Heartless, but he hoped that they would reconsider given the situation. After a couple of hours past, Steven found the courage to say something.

"Guys, if these Heartless are from Homeworld we have to do something!" Steven said, "What if the people in those worlds don't have ways to fight them off?"

Griffin nodded but avoided mentioning anything else. He knew full well that there were people fighting the Heartless in those worlds, but he was unsure if they knew how to handle any changes that the Gem Homeworld made to them. The other Gems thought about what Steven said, with Garnet nodding at Steven's words.

"You're right, Steven." Garnet replied, "We have to lend a hand."

"But how?" Pearl asked, "We have our own problems to deal with here too."

Garnet knew this and she had a plan. She turned towards Griffin before asking him anything.  

"How long will this take?" Garnet said.

"Well... a week or two at the most if things go smoothly." Griffin replied, "It's not that bad."

Garnet looks towards Amethyst and Pearl, she had made her decision on Griffin's proposal.

"Okay, we'll help out." Garnet said, "But I need to discuss this with Amethyst and Pearl first.

Steven cheered and leapt into the air out of sheer joy while Griffin crossed his arms and smirked, they were both delighted by her decision.

"Okay, take as much time as you need." Griffin said, "...But not too much time, lives and worlds are at stake!"

Garnet nodded and led the rest of the Gems barring Steven outside. She wanted to make sure that only Amethyst, Pearl, and herself could hear their discussion. Griffin laid back in the couch and relaxed while Steven was too busy thinking about who would travel with Griffin.

"Do you think I'll go with you?" Steven asked Griffin, "I'd be a lot of fun!"

"I don't think so, you're still a bit too young for interspatial travel." Griffin replied, "Maybe when you're a bit older."

Steven and Griffin waited for the rest of the Gems to come back, eager to hear what they had to say. Hours passed but eventually they returned with Griffin and Steven hoping that they had decided on who would go.

"Did you guys decide on who's going?" Steven asked Garnet.

"Yep." Garnet replied, "And the Gem that will be traveling with Griffin is..." 


End file.
